


Eggs, Toast, & Brothers

by moonlightcalls



Series: Food For Thought [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cora's pov, Gen, Siblings, for Cora, for Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: Cora is kinda done with her brother--and steals his toast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WHO KNEW THIS WOULD GROW, AND KEEP GROWING BC I DIDN'T!
> 
> Okay, so these are honestly following each other pretty close. So just to catch up:  
> 1.Bear Claws & Pining-Friday in the morning  
> 2.Pad Thai & Dates-Friday sometime where dinner is eaten (who knows what Isaac does, I don't!)  
> 3.Hash Browns & Anxiety-around 12am for Stiles and 3am for Peter Saturday  
> and now this same-Saturday at 7am
> 
> (this would also maybe be a good thing to put with all their ages--like i said in the series notes earlier...)

Cora dragged her eggs through ketchup, not looking away from Derek. The bastard was just sitting there with his black coffee, reading the newspaper like he didn't just drop the news of the history at 7 am on a Saturday morning.

This is what she got for wanting to spend the weekend with her big brother at his fresh new apartment, and driving for hours. She ate her bite, and then stabbed another piece of the scrambled eggs.

She should've just taken the chance to visit Laura in New York.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Derek asked her, also not bothering to look at her. Sometimes she just wanted to strangle her brother.

Again New York. 

"Because you literally just told me our uncle and long time friend, that's you know, basically family by proxy, are banging. As in having sex. Derek," Cora said, pointing the fork at him. He finally looked up when bits of her egg flew on him. His scowl didn't deter her. "You can't just start at that, and then end at nothing! Stiles is like a brother, cousin--thing!"

"What?" he asked. He put down the paper to clean them, and continued, "I told you, and I also told you that they must have had some reason to not say anything, and that I told Stiles I'd have a meal with both of them whenever he'd want."

"There must be more to it than that!" Goddammit she wanted details.

"Well, Erica and Boyd went on a date." He shrugged going back to his reading. Okay. That was news too. But one to be examined at another date.

"But--but, how long has this been going on? How did it start, is this just sex? Or like do they have feelings? I really can't imagine Peter having feelings. He's like--had feelings once! And they were bad feelings--kinda like you with all of you blips," she continued ignoring her brother's sigh, "you know, maybe we Hales just have bad taste. Maybe we need like 5 mixups before we find the one. So you just need to date 2 more people Derek."

Huh, this was a new revelation... And that meant she'd have 5 awful people to date.

"Oh my god," he muttered. "How did you inherit the babbling? Stiles isn't even related to us."

"He always was my favorite." She nodded.

"He bribed you with cookies Cora," he said grounded out.

"Well, Peter was always my favorite uncle," she said. Cora wasn't lying. But she's pretty sure that Peter was all their favorite uncle. Or resemblance there for.

"He bribed you with cookies, too," Derek said, this time pouting at the newspaper. He was just butt-hurt that he still gave her cookies.

"Well, yeah, but that's because you just never exploited it. You were a good kid, and therefore cheaper for his bidding."

"Whatever. I don't know even know why mom gave you a car." 

After that she continued eating, mulling over the thought of Stiles and Peter together. And came to the conclusion that they'd be good together. She wanted them to be happy, and hoped that were happy.

"So you really got nothing?" she asked hopefully.

Derek only answered after a long gulp of coffee, clearly putting off answering. Or just thinking of what to say. Sometimes she couldn't pretend to know the inner-workings of her brother's mind.

"Stiles, kinda seemed worried? I don't know, maybe just, reassure him that you're okay with it? Or happy? Or I don't know. That we don't hate it, and want them to break up."

"Okay, okay I can do that. Because I don't that them to." She nodded. "But you'll tell me when you talk to them?"

"Yeah, and I don't think Erica knew, but Peter's out of town."

"What? He is? I wanted to visit him! Rude."

Derek laughed. "I'll be sure to tell him that."

"Do that. Now tell me all about Boyd and Erica. Like all of it. Mom will want to know Erica got herself a nice boy." 

"Okay, so I just learned that Erica liked him, and I've been having to deal with Boyd pining  after my childhood friend since she walked in..."

Cora smiled, stealing his to dry toast to eat with her eggs, settling in for the story.


End file.
